El legado Ghost
by www.shinigamikonoha1334
Summary: El pasado volver a y el último ghost resurgira y se liberará la última batalla no sólo de la humanidad si no de el mismo universo.
1. prólogo parte 1

Ni Naruto ni call of duty ghost me pertenecen esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiemto todo a sus despertivos dueños. Prologo;01;

Es el año 2030 la guerra entte E.U.A. y los rebeldes contra la Federacion abia terminado donde hubo grandes bajas de ambos lados todo por la ambicion de unos cuantos ahora la humanidad 10años

despues se ha recuperado no solo militarmente, economicamente y en sus recursos naturales, pero hoy 1 año despues una raza extraterrestre conocida

como Otostuky llego a la tierra y empezo a matar y esclabizar humanos entonces

todos los ejercitos q' estaban dividodos se unieron para enfrentar y acabar unos enemigos casi invencibles ya q' ellos usaban una energia llamada chacra y eso les costaba mas trabajo eliminarlos, fueron 5 años de lucha y gracias a um equipo de ghost destruyeron su base y nave principal mientras los sodados en la tierra enpezaban a eliminarlos a los q' eataban en el planeta ya dedpues de tomar una nave de buen tamaño se dio la orden de mandarles un regalito a esos ojos raros q' eran unas cuantas bombas nucleares, bombad p.e.m., y sustancias bacterealogicas a su planeta de origen, claro era una mision suicida pero el equipo encargado de ellos los ghost aceptaron y partieron mientras en la tierra estaba mas del 50% del planeta modificado los Otostuky habian destruido

paises y habian juntado 4 de los 6 cotintinentes como uno solo Asia, Africa, Europa y Oceania los habian juntado formando un super continente solo quedo America al final pero solo quedo el lider de todos los invasores Amurha Otostuky ya en sus ultimos momentos utilizo una habilidad llamada mundo nuevo pero solo a medias el teletrasporto a todos los humanos a su nuevo cotinente les borro la memoria y les puso nueva el esperaba por refuerzos pero murio ya q' el equipo mandado a su planeta tuvieron exito con

el 90% de daños a su planeta y civilizacion y tardarian por lo menos 1000 años en recuperarce y no al 100% ya q' no solo perdieron su tecnologia, sino muchas vidas y por eso tardarianen ser los mas fuertes otra vez.

Continuara...


	2. Prólogo parte 2

Nada me pertenece todo a sus respectivos dueños.

Prólogo parte 2:

Mientras en la tierra la humanidad sobreviviente empezaba como en la era edo en el tiempo de la guerra de clanes por el dominio de japon y mientras en aquel lugar empezaba de nuevo en el nuevo continente en el antiguo nuevo continente se habia olvidado con el paso de los siglos 500 años despues una extraña mujer llegó al nuevo continente su nombre Kaguya Otostsoki ella vio las guerras que habían y cuando trataron de matarla comio el fruto del shinjo haci naciendo la diosa conejo y procreadora del chacra y tuvo 2 hijos Rikudo y Homura despues de un tiempo sus hijos pelearon contra su madre por la libertad de la humanidad la vencieron y la sellaron en la luna Homura se fue a la luna y formo su clan, Rikudo se quedo y vago por el mundo conocido y haci naciendo la leyenda del sabio de los 6 caminos despues de un tiempo tuvo 2 hijos de nombres Indra y Ashura donde ellos le mostmostrarían como obtener la paz Ashura dijo que con amor y Indra dijo que con poder eso desato un conflicto entre hermanos ya que su padre eligió a Ashura como su sucesor de ahí inicio la guerra de clanes despues de 300 años de guerras sangrientas los clanes se empezaron a unificar y haci naciendo las aldeas ninjas y hubo paz pero 5 años despues surgió la primera guerra mundial shinobi donde la anbicion de uno y ls ignorancia de otro donde el lider del clan Uchiha Madara Uchiha había declarado la guerra y por 5 largos años donde el Uhiha atacó a otras aldeas pero al final se enfrento con su primer amigo Hashirama Senju en lugar donde seria conocido como él valle del fin 15 años despues la segunda guerra mundial shinobi 3 aldeas se unieron para destruir al clan Uzumaki donde casi destruyeron a casi todos pero les costo el 90% de cada ejército invasor

y al final se rindieron despues 5 años

de guerra por mas de 10 años no hubo conflictos pero todo cambio cuando el país del rayo y la tierra empezaron a invadir paises que eran aliados de otras aldeas ninjas eso

y haci inicio la 3 guerra mundial shinobi donde nacieron grandes leyendas como los 3 sannin, killer B, A, Onoky, Yagura, Hanzo de la salamandra, el shinobi no kami Hiruzen, Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze esa fue la mas sangrienta de esas guerra hasta ahora despues de eso que duro casi 8 años hubo paz y despues hubo grandes bodas como Minato y Kushina donde tuvieron 3 hijas de nombres Natsuky, Narumi y Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki y por Mikoto y Fujaku tuvieron a Itachi y Itami fespues de 8 años la familia Namikaze tuvieron a trillizos de nombres Naruto Menma y kashumi pero esa noche hubo una gran trajedia (igual que en el canon hasta el sellado) Minato invoco al shinigami.

M:Shinigami-sama quiero que dividas al kiuby en 2 y los selles en mis hijos Menma y Kashumi.

S:Esta bien humano pero con una condición no me llevare tu alma patética por que ellos decidirán el destino del mundo haci que cuidalos a todos por igual o preparate por que si te equivocas el mundo conocera el antiguo pader de la destrucción.

Haci el sellado le quito todo el chacra dejándolo con el 1% y se va Minato al ver esto esta feliz una semana después en su casa llega su sensei y le dice.

J:Minato el gran sapo sabiome hablo e una profecía rápido trae a Kushina para que la oiga.

Haci la trae y le dice;

Nacera en una noche de caos sobrevivirá y cresera para ser entrenado por los 5 guerreros el despertara el antiguo poder olvidado para derrotar al antiguo invasor pero el decidira si ayudar o no eso epende de su vida y su trato entre el sol y la sangre decidiran el destino del mundo por qué no habrá 2 oportunidades si se equivocan el amanecer y el atardecer sera el fin de mundo.

M:Tienen que ser Menma o Kashumi ya que Naruto tiene la red de chacra rota.

J:Tienes razón

K:Entonces cuando tengan 6 años hay que nombrarlos ls herederos y empezar su entrenamiento y habisarles a las niñas porque van a ser ellos los herederos.

MyJ: Deacuerdo.

Fin del prólogo.

Nos vemos en otra actualización bay.


End file.
